xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 11
Sifting Through The Ashes Of Humanity 'Merkava' "I couldn't save her! I couldn't save her!" Cry about it, Fei. I was just buried alive and you don't see ME shedding any tears. After Krelian clears the warpath, so to speak, use the plates nearby to change party members and save the game. It doesn't really matter who you bring, just as long as you can use them to deal damage effectively. Go straight E until you find a robot friend. He sells new parts and weapons for Gears and some items. Pick up 6 (or as many as you can) ETHER AR+3'''s, 2 for each Gear. The last slot should be equipped with Frame HP restoring options. 30 or 50 oughtta do swell. Remember to have that '''TRADER CARD equipped on a character! It should be a regular piece of your attire from now on. Make any other adjustments you need to with our robot friend (upgrade those Gears if you haven't yet...), then save at the "save point" and go N for battle! 'BOSS: AMPHYSVENA' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 28,000 ITEM: GOLDEN VEST Have everyone use Booster, then have Fei use SYSTEM ID repeatedly. Ramsus' first move should be to drop everyone to 1 HP. That's why we brought Frame HP restoring options, right?? Just use it once to get your HP to a safe level. You shouldn't have to use it again throughout the fight. You want SOME resources after this battle. When Ramsus enters his BLAZE POSE, just keep up your attack, and a few Deathblows should knock him out of it. His HP is low overall and this won't take long. These bosses tend to come in twos, you know. 'BOSS: OPIOMORPH' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 25,000 ITEM: EXECUTERGOWN This battle is tricky. Don't attack right away. Don't Booster either. This boss gets stronger as you attack her, and weaker as she attacks. You can see proof of that in the messages at the top of the screen between turns. This will change later on though, finish reading the strategy. The Ether shielding you equipped before these fights will keep you safe for a while. While she can't do any damage to you, start charging Fuel and restoring Frame HP. Be sure to have only 1 person attack each round to build attack level. If you haven't discovered it yet, there's an "Infinity" mode for all Omnigears. When you get to attack level 3, continuing to make any moves such as charging, attacking (without Deathblows), or any Special Options can put you into Infinity mode. Take this battle slow, though. Probably the first time anyone goes Infinity they should charge more Fuel, since it's 10 times charge in this mode. Remember, only one attack until she lets off some steam and gets weak again. It's a slow fight, but you can't rush it. When she starts getting STRONGER after she attacks though (indicated by the messages at the top of the screen), THEN you can rush it. SYSTEM ID, Infinity mode for everyone else... You have to rush it when she starts getting stronger and not weaker after attacking, or you will eventually eat shit and die. If you know the trick though, this is a piece of cake. LONG CUTSCENES. 'A Fistful Of Memories' EVENTUALLY...... some menu options will come up. Take the opportunity to save, and lets make some preparations. Pretty much just put whoever in the party, as long as they can attack well. Oh, and put as much EthDef on your Gears as you can. Same setup as last battle pretty much, except you can switch the Frame HP restoring options out for something like a MAGNETICCOAT or whatever. These next bosses won't be anything to be surprised about. Well, for the story they're pretty surprising. Notice that you're back in your regular Gears now though... 'BOSS: ID' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 30,000 ITEM: NONE This is a traditional "I beat you, you beat me" kind of fight. If you wind up losing, you shouldn't have difficulty the next time if you add Frame HP restoring options. This fight is easy because it requires very little thinking and as long as your Gears are up to date, you really shouldn't lose. 'BOSS: TRUE WELTALL' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 15,000 ITEM: NONE I would kick on the Booster, even though this is a short battle. You're supposed to win, actually. So... don't lose? AHAHAHAAAaaaa... Don't overdo it. Be short and to the point. Grahf in the True Weltall is pretty fast and capable. Just use level 1 Deathblows. 'Snowfield Hideout' The game has opened up its final form for us, and its refreshing bounties are ours for the taking! We start in the Snowfield Hideout, a gathering place for the survivors of Merkava. There's some things to do here. Some luck is involved, just a heads up. You can sleep for free in the room you start in if you don't mind the real possibility that the Bearcow in the hallway might get "restless" and mount you while you're out. Save if you like. Leave the room. You'll be at a hallway hub. Remember, SW will take you back where we were with the free beds and "save point". You can buy items from the soldier at the bar. There is a Gear shop at the N side of the room. You shouldn't upgrade just yet though. Just get Frame upgrades for everyone except Stier and Seibzehn (you'll get much better ones soon). We'll soon embark on a relatively short journey to find much better upgrades. You should however, use 20,000 G to buy the birds from the lady just W of the Gear shop. It's a real crappy scene that's supposed to make you feel bad, but don't get blue, you, just get on the newly uncovered elevator and ride it to fame and fortune! Rob all of the display cases for these rewards: VIVID TURBAN SPEED SHOES HERO COSTUME HERCULESRING YAMATO BELT WIZARDRY RING I guess that's worth 20,000 G. Now, if you still have Fenrir's KISHIN SWORD, you can turn it in to a guy in the area behind the gear shop who will turn it into the KIJIN SWORD for free. You have to be able to unequip it (have another GSword to swap it out with), or already have it unequipped in order to get it to work though. If you're like me, with it equipped, and have no GSword to replace it with, then lets take a short trip away from this place! It's worth it to do it now, since you'd just have to come back later and do it. Out in the changed world are a couple locations we can fly to and buy a GSword. I'll take us to the closest one. It's easy. If you aren't doing this or if you had an unequipped KISHIN SWORD, then skip this next paragraph. Go directly W and through the door to leave this hobo nation and board your super luxury cruiser, the Yggdrasil VII or some shit like that. See the NW most dot on the map? Go SW to get there from where we are. When the map overlaps, you'll be right next to it. Land and enter the snowy cave labeled "Anima Relic 2". There's a robot that'll sell you a 13,000 G GSword on the spot. You can always sell it back after you convert the KISHIN SWORD. Coincidentally, this is a great place to work up some money in your Gears. We've been here before. The weird frog cult enemies, remember? Fight everything, even the Heffalumps. I recommend bringing a Gear with area attack Ether capabilities or Special Options. You can always refuel and restore at the robot friend nearby. All you'll get is scales and ivory and such, but it sells for a ton at Kislev. In the middle of Kislev you can use the blue crystal to sell your spoils in bulk. It's really nice, try it. Also, there are Forbiddens (the lizards strapped to the slabs) outside the cave on the world map. They drop GOLD NUGGET's and '''GOLD BULLION'S, but very rarely, AND you have to beat them in a limited amount of time, before they free themselves, to have a chance at any gold. These new ones have 10,000 HP and should be fought in Gears, though I never got any gold drops while in Gears, so....? I'm not telling you this so you can farm them for money. There's a guy back in the hideout in the NW room off the main room that wants gold products. If you can supply him one of each of the 2 gold types (nugget then bullion), he'll find a master jukebox for you to play around with. Not really worth the time, imo, but if you already happen to posses the gold, you could invest it in that special jukebox. I bet it has every track in the game! Really, we need to finish exploring the Snowfield Hobo Hideout though. Go back. With the '''KISHIN SWORD unequipped, talk to the man in the underground area behind the Gear shop. He'll give you the lame speech all the way up to giving you the instructions to unequip it if you have one, then he'll realize you have one. Equip the KIJIN SWORD right away! Go back to the main room and go NE this time. Go right at the hallway and in the room at the end of the next hallway. Distinguished Young Mister Dan should be in here, as well as Hyuga's daughter Midori. You can make peace with Daniel by forcing an apology out of him, and you can give MIDORI'S RING which we got in the beginning of the game back to Midori, for which she'll trade you a second HERCULESRING to add to your collection. Nice! Keep those equipped, especially when hunting for G!! Back to the main room! Go S now and jump over the bar to keep going S. Further on, in the SW hallway, is a room where our favorite dolphin friend-freak lives. Catch up with Hans, then speak to him again to see a final scene with the Cap'n. Speak to the young dolphin girl to play her in the Speed mini-game! She's pretty tough if you let your guard down, so use that Pause function like it's going out of style, and good luck. It should be little problem winning once and getting the EMER JR.DOLL, but in order to get the ELLY JR.DOLL you'll have to win 5 times in a row. Yikes. Again, you can Pause for a reason. Abuse Pause!!! Rapid fire it! You'll see how it makes it much, much easier to strategize. Change up your character selections occasionally, or even turn your volume off. 5 times in a row is VERY hard to do, unless you get good cards every time. Sometimes you get way lucky though, and "One-Two" through most of it, in your favor. This is the HARDEST Speed player in the game! Oh shit! After you overdose on Speed, you may not have noticed it, but Chu-Chu is not a selectable character to put in your party. Talking to Miss Margeurite in her room in the Yggdrasil clears the air on that, as well as shows an additional scene with Bart in the party. Well... It's not really THAT important, but if you actually want Chu-Chu til' the end, then you can re-recruit her at the Gear hangar on the Yggdrasil. Talk to the front and center maintenance dude at Chu-Chu's station and ask to "hear the lowdown". Get 'Chu ass back in tha party! Somebody has to be the meat-shield. That should just about do it for our immediate surroundings. Lets branch out now. 'We Have 24 Hours To Gain The Power To Destroy God' Better hurry then, huh? Fly your fly flying machine to the SE corner of the world map. It's the second dot up we're looking for. This is that house in the woods where the troll-man saved Fei and Elly. Turns out his name is Taura. I know his name was mentioned earlier, but I couldn't remember until I got to the location lol. Anyway, this part is easy. Just storm his house (on foot) and interrogate him to get a MANLY MANTLE and a GODDESS ROBE. Cha-cha-cha-CHING! Btw, fight in the forest around here with the TRADER CARD on until you get enough SPEED SHOES from the slugs. At least one for each party member. You should have at least one pair already. The slugs can be hard to find sometimes, but they're there. And you need those shoes. It's like a free, automatic Booster mode on anyone who has it equipped's Gears (and themselves). You can't really afford to miss these, depending on how you play. 'Lighthouse On The Edge Of Forever' Now for something a little more involved. There's a certain lighthouse I'd like to show you. Remember where the Tower of Babel is? Well if you don't, you can't miss it. It's in the SW surrounded by islands. The Aquavy region. Just N and a tad E of the tower is the lighthouse in question. First, make sure Emeralda is in the party since this is pretty much her one side-quest in the entire game. Seriously, it's about her. Next, land nearby and go inside the lighthouse. In your Gears. You'll descend to an underground city, which looks similar to the one on Old Miltia! Wow! Directly S in between 2 buildings is a chest with a DEATHBLOWER3. Go E, then S and E and locate the chest nearby. It has a DEATHBLOWER2. Go N and keep an eye on the E buildings. Look for the yellow open door (supposed to be light I guess) and go in. Open the chest behind the facade to get a SURVIVALTENT, then go upstairs and use the NE computer to watch a scene that really adds some depth to the game as a whole. Fei really has this multiple life thing down now. Take note these are the only animations of Miang, unless you count the beginning scene, though couldn't you debate that she's actually an Elly/Miang combo at that point? She has Elly's hairstyle, anyway. And her butt. Save the game downstairs, then lets move on. This place isn't that large, and there isn't that much more to go. Directly N is another open door. Go inside. Up the stairs you'll find a chest with a DEATHBLOWER1. Leave the building. Go E and enter the next open door on the N buildings. You've found Big Joe's final resting place! He rests here for the remainder of the game... and sells Gear upgrades! Yeauh! Now, depending on how you play the game exactly, you may want to keep your current upgrades (which, if you compared them to Big Joe's inventory on a scale of weak, moderate, and powerful, would be lower-moderate, while Joe's are at the far edge of powerful). The only reason you'd want to keep your current upgrades is if you like having ample Fuel and longer fights. If you want to kick ass while running the razor's edge, then get the OMEGA100 engine for all the Gears you want to use to fight the boss of the game, as well as the Z GOLD armor regardless of how you play the game. As for parts, you'll want to stock up on a full set of GNRS50's (just LOOK at what they do for your attack on the bottom of the screen, and you can equip more than one!!), lets say 6, then get 2 '''Z CHARGER's for when you'll need to restore your now wimpy Fuel supply (if you bought the new '''OMEGA100 engines). We'll get a free Z CHARGER in a few minutes. Be sure to get at least 1 of the only type of Gear ammo for Billy's Gear that he sells too. We'll get the gun for it soon. Big Joe's item list is insane too! It has the rarest of the rare. You can buy stat upgrades for 10/20 K a pop! If you go crazy on collecting G, you can come here and make your characters... invincible. Nearly. "Well gosh darn BlackAlbedo, that all sounds wonderful, but I don't have enough G!" Stop talking and start fighting. I already mentioned the frog cult in the Anima Relic 2 cave at the NW corner of the world map. You can also fight the enemies around the cave on the world map which drop tons of Golden armor (After edit: This is the second best way to make G) and the Forbiddens, which drop the occasional GOLD NUGGET or GOLD BULLION. Supposedly. That entire NW island is a goldmine. There's still one place we haven't been to yet that is the best place for making money in addition to EXP, which we'll go to after this lighthouse expedition. Oh, don't forget to turn in all the scales, eyeballs, etc to the Kislev blue crystal thing to make some jillions. You can also sell ALL (every last one) of Elly's rods, which will be quite helpful. After you're rich, go back for more upgrades from Big Ol' Joe. Also, you don't need to BUY GNRS50's from Joe. You can WIN them at the Gear battling arena in Kislev (Joe's there too, but he won't sell you stuff, wtf?!!), but it sucks to do it that way. I'll cover the details on that later, but if you are an intelligent being, it's pretty self-explanitory. Just win the hard difficulty fights and cash in your points for the rare prizes only. To unlock the hard (02) difficulty you have to go to Deus and go down the first hole that opens up, then return to the surface and go back to the arena. If you're going to battle in the arena, it's MUCH faster to get points on the hard difficulty. If you're a capable fighter, you might just get all the '''GNRS50's you need in about three times as long as it would take you to farm the G to buy them from Joe. Oh, and ONLY get the 'GNRS50's and the Dolls. Everything else on the list of prizes can suck it because you should have everything in ample supply already, unless you need another '''M DISK or ETHERDOUBLER, both of which you should have 1 of. You don't need the Dolls btw. Their effects aren't going to make or break the final fight. This is just the only place in the game you can get these specific Dolls. I'll try to remember to list their effects and where you can find all of them at a later date. On a personal note, it is my opinion that the Gear battling arena is a fat waste of time and will get you no closer to accomplishing the tasks at hand in this game. Play at your own time expense. After you go broke at Big Joe's shop, rob the chests next to him. Wanna know something funny? I can't tell you what you'll get from the chests. Not exactly. These 4 chests are unique. They respawn every time you leave the building and go back in. Their prizes are random, but restricted to a certain list. If I missed anything I'm sorry, but I got sick of opening these chests after quite a while of doing it. The items I got over and over again were: ARIBERRY AQUASOL BOOK 1 BOOK 2 COMEDIENNE ELFANANA EXTRA AR+1 EYEBALL HOB-JERKY HOB-MEAT MATCHLOCK RADISH ROSESOL SPIDER SPIDER WEB UFO PHOTO You can sell extra MATCHLOCK's for 6,000 G, '''EYEBALL's and Hob-stuff you can take to Kislev to sell, and the '''UFO PHOTO as far as I know is completely useless. Same as the books now, just it seems the photo never had a purpose. This isn't a grand place to make money though, just as an FYI. Lets move on so we can finish upgrading and just beat this game... Go directly S from Joe's fine establishment and keep on running through that open door (R. Kelly, anyone? Anyone?) until the game gives you the G-GODFATHER for Billy's Gear. The ammo's at Joe's fine establishment. Now if you brought Emeralda with you, you should go E further down the road. When it opens up, head to the SW corner. Fei should make that same repetitive comment about exiting the Gears. There's a manhole on the ground in the SW corner. Go in it on foot. Follow the path for a while, it's easy. Eventually you'll see a subway car with a treasure chest on it. In the chest is a Z CHARGER! Very nice, one down, two to go! Go up the stairs. You can't move the camera here, but go S to see where you are. Just walk the path until the cutscene starts about Kim and Elly and Emeralda... The story takes so long to tell apparently, that Emeralda ages 10 years after it's over! I have a feeling that this was supposed to be a hugely more epic scene than they were forced to give us. Ah well. Adult Emeralda is a little bit stronger, too. Go ahead and leave this lighthouse area entirely if you like, we're done here, except for when you have to come back later to buy more Gear upgrades. The boss of the game is several Gear fights, so yeah, you'll want to be prepared. Make that money. The exit is in the NW of the main area in case you forgot. Oh, and if you want a lame ring you can only get with adult Emeralda, and that only Emeralda can equip, then go back to the hobo nation hideout and go SE to the very end of the path and talk to the guy with Emeralda in the party. You'll trade that MERMAID TEAR you got at the beginning of the game for a MERMAID RING, which is +10 to both Ether and Eth Def, for Em only. 'The Duneman Republic' In the center of the world map are a few islands. Fly to the one dead N of the center and just W of that large continent in the NE. It should have some long stones in the sand. You can land around here. You can enter Duneman Isle at the middle of the desert. When prompted to go back, say no, and kill the immature sentries. Now run E for 3 screens. You'll know you're in the right place when the walls disappear and it's open desert all around. The main enemy around here are Dragons. You can't enter your Gears, but defeating them with the TRADER CARD on will yield the best equipment rewards you can find. It's worth listing what they drop, and yes, you should fight them for a while to get some of these. They have 18,000 HP and if you're planning on fighting, you should have your strongest person equip the POWER CRISIS, and make sure you brought plenty of ZETASOL's or someone who's good at healing. The Dragons have a nasty AOE that pretty much kills everyone, so make sure you all have high HP as well. The good news is that this is usually only used once per battle, if you kill it quickly enough. Oh, and you get a CRAPLOAD of EXP! Keep those '''HERCULES RING's equipped! Watch out, they absorb elements. It's a very good idea to kill enough of these to get Fei to level 80. You can sell all the duplicate equipment drops for GOOD cash too. The '''MUMYO SWORD sells for just under 18,000 G! This is either THE best way to make G or the second best way. The Dragons can drop: MUMYO SWORD KAISER HELM BLESSED HELM BLESSED HABIT DEATH ADDER ...So get some. Anyway, at the open desert, go N 1 screen to see a short scene. Go N again after that odd scene. Also, if you get in a fight with any Wyrms, just use an Ether attack on them, they're weak as hell. You're in the right place if there's a giant dinosaur skeleton with a sword stuck in the top. Climb up the vertebrae to reach the top and pull the sword out to get a YAMOTO SWORD (which is not necessary to equip if you already got a MUMYO SWORD from a Dragon). The spine will collapse, putting you on the ground again. Go S. Go W. You're in the right place if the screen starts shaking and you see that you're on top of a sand-fall. You'll start moving with the flow of the sand when the scene ends and you'll have to move quick if you want treasure. Go to either the far left or the far right side and hop on the rock with the chest to open it. The left side has a KINGLY ARMOR and the right side has a GODFATHER for Billy to use. You can only get 1 treasure per fall, but you can return by going E, N, and W and grab the second treasure. You'll have to fight a Wyrm the first time you fall, but just that once. After you get both treasures and have finished farming Dragons, you're done here. GTFO. Go W at the bottom of the sand-fall a few screens to GTFO. Since this page is so long, I'm gonna recap on the next page what you should have in order to be comfortable with fighting God. You don't need everything I'm detailing, it just makes things SO, so easier. It's not every day you get a chance to overthrow God and thwart his good-doings. You'll want to be prepared. God is a formidable foe indeed. So get the equipment, raise your levels to the 70-80 range, and lets make a statement to the universe. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough